Autumnal Equinox
by Mettespo
Summary: A few months into their marriage Will is still mourning Charlie's loss, and Mac tries to help him the best she can. Lilacmermaid's 3 Things Challenge


**Autumnal Equinox**

It was a Sunday afternoon, and as it happened it was also the four months wedding anniversary of MacKenzie and Will McAvoy.

Mac still felt a warm tingling running through her body whenever she thought about the fact that she was finally Mrs. William Duncan McAvoy.

Of course they hadn't been able to enjoy a large part of their new life as husband and wife as they should have. First Will had to spent the first 52 days of their marriage in prison, and then their boss and friend Charlie Skinner had died on the exact day that Will was released.

It had been hard for both of them to cope with the bliss of finally being married and now reunited, while at the same time mourning Charlie's loss. Also they had to deal with the other changes in their professional and private life, namely her pregnancy and leaving the newsroom to take over Charlie's job.

Will had been especially devastated; after all Charlie had not only been his best friend but almost a father figure to him. While on most days Mac had the impression that Will was doing better, there had been a few times in the last weeks where she had been afraid that Will was going down a rabbit hole.

Today unfortunately seemed to be one of those days.

After a quiet, leisurely morning Will had agreed to a stroll through Central Park, as it was a gorgeous autumn day with the sun sending its warm rays down to earth, and the trees were dressed in the most beautiful fall colors.

Mac had linked her arm with his and sighed. „Next year we should go up north for the Indian Summer."

When he didn't answer she looked up at him. „Billy?"

„Mmm?"

„Did you hear what I just said?"

„Oh,… Sorry, I was just..." His voice trailed off, but then his head snapped up and he fully looked at her. „Sorry, what was that?"

Mac thoughtfully looked at him and then squeezed his arm. „Where's your head, Honey?"

„It's nothing." He shook his head.

„Will?" Mac stopped and turned to face him, disentangling their arms. „Are you thinking about Charlie again?"

When he didn't answer she sighed. „You _have to_ stop that, Billy!"

Will huffed. „As much as I'm used to doing what you want me to do, you can't just tell me to stop missing him. That's like trying to… to convince a six year-old that Brussels sprouts are the world's best candy."

„Will!" Mac was horrified. „I would never do that, and you know that! All I was trying to say is… Well, as platitudinous as it is, life goes on. Charlie will _always_ be a part of our live, how could he not. But maybe… If we could look more at the good times with him instead of his last few weeks."

Will wanted to interrupt her, but she went on.  
„And you must stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have helped him, you know? He was wearing himself down in his position; trying to please Pruit and to save the news at the same time."

„If I had been there..."

„...you wouldn't have been able to do anything." Mac grabbed his hand, her voice urgent. „He didn't let us, Will! He told us to continue to do our jobs, report the news, and to let him deal with Pruit. He didn't _let_ us help him!"

He looked at her for a long moment, defiance in his eyes, but then his gaze softened. „I just keep thinking that maybe I could have made a difference, maybe late at night over a nice bottle of Bourbon. Make some plans how to go forward, to counter Pruit..."

„He wouldn't have let you, Will..." Mac repeated and her voice sounded tired. It was the same conversation they'd had over and over during the last weeks, and she didn't know how else to get through to him. „I just…"

Drawing her into a tight hug Will pressed her into his chest. „I know, Honey, I know. I'm sorry."

„No, don't apologize. I don't want to belittle your feelings, and I don't want you to just bury them, but you have to find a way… We want to continue his legacy, don't we? And we're having a baby, for fuck's sake. We just can't go on like this, I need you here with me!"

„Yeah..." He didn't know what to say and pressed a kiss into her hair. „Let's go home."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In spite of it being a wonderful autumn day there was already a light chill in the air as the day came to an end, so after their return they drank a hot chocolate to warm up, before Mac decided to take a relaxing bath.

Afterwards she went back into the bedroom to set her plans for the rest of the day in motion. Time to get her husband's mind to focus on something else.

She smiled as she took another look at the mirror on top of her dresser and ran her hands down over her curved stomach. It was covered by a sexy, emerald green coloured corset, that she had bought especially for this occasion.

It was so different from the Valentine's Day camisole Will loved on her, but there was no chance she would fit into that anymore with the baby making it's presence more and more noticable with every passing day. However, she was certain he would still very much appreciate her current look, although she had to buy a maternity version of this alluring piece of clothing. After all he had assured her over and over that to his eyes she had never looked more sexy than right now.

When her body had started to change Mac had been very shy about it, but she had soon found out that it was in fact a huge turn-on for her husband, which helped her self-confidence a lot, despite of sometimes feeling like a bull in a china shop.

Still, the corset was accentuating the few curves she had left, although given the fact that she was five months pregnant she couldn't tighten is as much anymore as she would have liked to. Also her breasts had started to grow significantly larger, which provided for a stunning cleavage in this outfit.

Oh yes, he would _definitely_ like this, especially in combination with the delicate g-string, stockings and garter belt she was also wearing.

After a last look and fix of her hair she put on her bathrobe and went into the living room, where Will had settled in front of the TV, although the screen was dark.

„Hey, Honey. Didn't you want to watch the game?"

„Mmh?" Will looked up at her then shrugged. „Nuh, I was just thinking."

Mac's face took on a worried look. „About Charlie again?"

He shook his head. „No… _yes_…. But I think you'll like the thoughts this time." His face showed a hint of a smile. „Did you know that it's the Autumnal Equinox today?"

Mac shook her head. „Should I?"

Will turned towards the large window front. „The sun is shining directly on the equator today, and day and night almost have the same length. From now on the days get shorter and the nights longer."

Waiting for him to continue she spoke after a moment when he remained quiet. „I know what the Equinox is, but why are you telling me that now?"

„Because..." He met her eyes. „..it's seen as the beginning of autumn. It's a time of change and reminds us of the temporary nature of everything around us. Maybe I should start looking more towards the future than back at the past… I think I will talk to Habib about all this."

Mac gave him a relieved smile. „That would be wonderful. We have so much to look forward to, and you know it doesn't mean we are forgetting." She swallowed hard. „I could _never_ forget Charlie, and neither will you."

Returning her smile he took her hand. „Sorry for worrying you so much… Did you enjoy your bath?" Suddenly he frowned. „Why are you wearing pantyhose under your robe? Do you want to go out?"

Mac didn't answer right away but withdrew her hand to open the belt that was holding the gown together. „No."

She slowly let the bathrobe fall open and pushed it down her shoulders, before she stepped directly in front of Will.

As expected he stared at the classy, strapless garment that framed her body perfectly, his eyes wide open and his stunned expression quickly turning into hunger.

He reached out to her and let his fingers trail down from her breasts over her stomach until they rested on her hips, and she lowered herself onto his lap, her legs on both sides of his thighs and her arms on his shoulders.

Leaning forward she gave him a passionate kiss, before she pulled back slightly.

„Happy anniversary, Billy."

* * *

.

The Autumnal Equinox normally falls on September 22 or 23rd.  
In 2013 it was on September 22, so you can decide for yourself, if in this story it is earlier in the months or if Will and Mac had their wedding on May 22. ;-)

The 3 things were:

Beautiful fall colours Brussels sprouts A corset Again – Who got them?


End file.
